


Cybertron

by DoubleJinx0306



Series: Skyflare [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleJinx0306/pseuds/DoubleJinx0306
Summary: Skyflare is determined to bring Sunstreaker home.





	1. Chapter 1

** _Thought_ **

** _‘Bond’_ **

**‘Comm’**

Skyflare walks through the base to the hangar with the autobots ships. She sneaks in cringing at the loud screech the door makes. She quickly looks around but nobody seems to be paying her any mind.

She looks in and sees the ship she’s looking for. The white red and green Jackhammer.

** _Sorry Jackie._ **

She steps up to the ship and the hatch opens. She makes her way to the command deck and looks at the controls.

** _Can't there just be an on switch. _ **

Skyflare sits down in the driver's seat and flips a few switches. The Jackhammer roars to life and lifts off the ground a little bit.

** _‘Sky. What are you doing.’_ **

** _Crap the bond._ **

** _‘I’m sorry Creator.’_ **

** _‘Sky?’_ **

She gets the Jackhammer out of the hangar and sees the autobots staring at her with some very confused rangers. Her parents are standing there looking heartbroken.

** _‘I love you carrier, but I need to bring him home.’_ **

She looks at Sideswipe. 

**‘I’m bringing him home.’**

**‘No. Not like this. I can't lose you either.’** Sideswipe wails. 

Skyflare hesitates.

** _‘We can't lose you again.’_ ** Optimus says holding his mate who she can see is barely holding it together. 

** _‘I’m sorry.’_ ** She quickly blocks the bond and pushes the Jackhammer up and into space the cry of pain following her into the stars.

~

Sideswipe collapses to his knees feeling like someone ripped his spark out.

Her creators were holding each other and he looked away. He shouldn't be so upset. She is their daughter.

“Sideswipe?” 

He looks up and Optimus pulls him into their group hug. “Don't worry. She is going to come back.”

The autobots try not to stare at them but everyone is crying.

“I need to go see my girls. As of now we are all on leave. Come home when you're ready.” Lennox says and the rangers quickly disperse.

** _‘She’s coming Sunny. She's gonna bring you home. Please protect our girl.’_ **

The three mechs sit there on the ground staring at where she disappeared into the sky.

~

Skyflare wipes the energon tears away and earth becomes a small dot behind her.

“How long until we reach Cybertron.” She asks the ship.

“Entering Cybertron in one mega cycle . Would you like to be placed in temporary stasis.”

** _Over a year. Great._ **

“Yes. Wake me when we reach Cybertrons atmosphere.” 

She lays down and relaxes as she is placed in stasis.

~

Skyflare yelps as she’s knocked out of stasis landing on the hard floor.

_ “Entering Cybertron in 5 minutes. Prepare for crash landing.” _

Skyflare quickly gets in the seat and buckles in grabbing a hold of the controls.

“Any life forms.” 

“Yes. A few.”

Alarms start going off and Skyflare grabs the controls struggling against the harsh turbulence.

“Crash landing in 60 seconds.”

** _Come on Sky. Don't break your only way off of here._ **

The alarms get louder and more consistent and the ground comes racing up at her out of nowhere. She yanks the controls up and the Jackhammer skids across the ground for what feels like forever before finally coming to a stop.

“You have arrived.” 

Skyflare giggles at the siri voice Jackie must have installed. She gets up slowly testing her limbs. She walks out of the Jackhammer slowly taking in what is left of her home planet. Nothing but rubble and dust. 

“Huh didn't know you could get dust on a deserted metal planet.” She looks back at the Jackhammer grimacing at the long marks on the hull.  _ Oops. _

“Well it looks like it will still work at least.

She grabs some energon from the stockpile inside and puts them in her subspace before turning and starts the walk across the world. 

~

Skyflare groans as she leans against a crumbling wall. She kept getting her damn vents clogged and had to stop every few miles to cough up dust. She reaches up to reset her mouth piece. Built like Optimus’ but it came down when she nodded. Sideswipe said it made her look like a bad ass bitch. 

He had gotten a beating for that one by her creators.She straightens up smiling at the memory before continuing her walk. 

Going off her memories she must be near Kaon which means going west will lead her to Iacon. 

“West it is.” She says pushing off the wall and walking through the deserted landscape.

~

She heard the blade extend just before she heard the mech. Turning in time to block with her own blade. The mech is covered helm to pede in different torn up cloth. Only a pair of bright red optics can be seen

He snarls and pushes her off balance and she un subspaces her second blade and stands at the ready. Both blades curve like Mirage’s except they can switch direction. She faces one backward like Mirage and the other forward and lunges at her foe. Easily dodging his brute force attacks. 

** _Attacks out of anger are less coordinated. Your opponent is relying on his strength not his mind. Use that._ **

She can hear all of her training go through her mind. It’s different fighting someone who is actually trying to kill you. She catches the flying arm aimed at her helm and shoves him. He rushes her and she dances out of the way, his sword grazing just over her spark.

Her spark races and he lunges again knocking her to the ground. His cloth strips move and she sees his face.

** _‘He’s yellow. Beautiful golden sunshine yellow. The color of pure power and energy.’ Sideswipe smile pulling up an old photo of the two together._ **

Sideswipes' voice echoes in her mind. “Sunny” She whispers. The mech freezes and looks down at her. 

“What did you say?” He pushes the blade into her throat and she gulps.

“Sunstreker. Your Sideswipes twin.”

“How do you know me?” He growls. His voice scaring her.  ** _This isn't the loving Sunny she remembers from when they were kids._ **

She subspaces her blades and slowly retracts her face mask. His optics slowly lose their red. Turning from red to blue. 

“Skyflare?” He stands up looking down at her and she slowly stands up carefully not to startle him.

“Yes.”

“That’s not possible. You were sent off world vorns ago. They tried finding you and you just disappeared. We tried to find you for years afterwards.”

“I landed on earth and was given a human disguise in the form of a baby. I was raised there for the last 17 years as a human and only learned of my true nature until about a month ago when I transformed to save my best friend's life.”

“Who?”

“Sideswipe.” 

Sunstreaker recoils at the name clutching at his spark. He looks at the young femme now full grown and almost as tall as him. His and his brothers whole world and here she was alive and standing before him. 

“I’m here to take you home.” Sunstreaker stares at her and she looks away from his intense stare. She yelps as she’s suddenly grabbed and relaxes into the hug. Sunny is crying into her shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry Sky. I didn't know it was you.”

“It’s okay. I didn't know it was you either.” She hugs him back just as hard when he suddenly lets go and looks around. 

“Shit!”

“What?”

“We need to go.”

“No we need to get back to the ship.”

“No time. We need to find cover right now.” He pulls her with him and transforms and she follows the yellow lamborghini. She makes sure not to get ahead of him in her newer model. She swerves as something like thunder booms across the area. Lightning flashes.

“Uh Sunny.” 

“Just keep going. We just need some cover.” 

He suddenly turns and she follows towards what looks like a cave. He rushes in and she follows transforming next to him just as rain starts pouring. It hits the ground bouncing into the cave. Sunstreaker backs away from the entrance pulling Skyflare with him.

“What was that all about?”

“When Cybertron fell, the protection layer of atmosphere disintegrated. The thing that kept the acid rain from killing everyone.”

Sky looks at the mouth of the cave. When she concentrated hard enough she could smell the difference. It smelled like rotten eggs. Sulfur.

“So now what.”

“We wait for it to pass.”

“How long will that be?”

“Don't know. Sometimes it can be as little as an hour.”

“Or?”

“Well I was stuck under cover for as long as a month not long ago. So get comfy.”

He sits down and she looks at the entrance. 

** _Great_ **

_ ~ _

1 week later

Skylar was going stir crazy. Sunstreaker was cleaning his blades and watching her pace around. She kept stopping to stare at the entrance before resuming her pacing. She had pulled out a blade at some point and was flicking it in the air.

“Do you mind?” Sunstreaker growls. Getting annoyed.

Skyflare flinches at his tone and he immediately feels bad.

“I’m sorry. How long have we been here.”

“About a week. You have been pacing for half of it.”

“Yeah sorry. That's not gonna stop anytime soon.”

Sunstreaker groans and keeps cleaning.

~

5 days later

Skyflare growls and throws her dagger at the cave wall. It embeds to the hilt. Sunstreaker jumps up from his rest. Sky was still pacing. Getting antsy like Sideswipe does when he’s bored. But she doesn't look bored, she looks scared.

“The rain won't hurt you if you stay here.”

“I’m not scared of the rain.”

“Then what are you scared of?”

“I’m not scared. I’m bored.”

“You’re lying.”

She pauses for a second and glares at him before continuing. She grabs another blade and throws it.

“Sky?”

She stops pacing and stairs at the entrance. ** _It cant be that bad._ **

“What are you doing?” Sunstreaker stands next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She’s shaking. Her armor is rattling.

She lurches forward and he makes a grab for her as rushes for the entrance. 

“NO!” He yells, grabbing for her. He catches her pede and half drags her back.

“Please. I need to get out of here!” She cries. She kicks out trying to get him off.

He grabs her by the leg and practically throws her backwards. He blocks the entrance and she runs at him pushing him backward with surprising strength.

“Sky. Stop.” He pushes back. His pedes slipping.

“I need out!” She cries. Energon running down her face.

Pain sears his back and he yells pushing her away quickly getting out of the rain.

“NO!” I won't lose you again.” He yells, standing over her. 

She freezes staring up at him and he flashes back to when he first met her.

** _The scared little femme was deposited in the training yard by her carrier while he went to train some new recruits. The twins had walked in to see her crying and Sunny went over and talked to her for hours until her carrier and creator came for her. The next day she came and found them._ **

He shakes his head and kneels next to her wincing at the pain in his back.

“I’m sorry.” She whimpers.

He gathers her into his arms and strokes her helm. “You don’t like small spaces do you.”

She shakes her head slowly relaxing against the familiar chest

He can feel his back starting to heal and hugs her tighter. “You're safe here. Just relax.

~

2 day later

Sunny gently shakes Skyflare.

“Sky. The rain has finally finished. We can get going.”

She gets up following him out of the cave.

“Watch out for acid puddles.” She quickly sidesteps the puddle she’s about to walk through and follows after Sunstreaker. 

“Where are we going? The ship is the other way.”

“We can’t leave yet.”

“Wait. What?” She grabs his arm turning him around. “That's the entire reason I’m here.”

“I have someone I need to get first.”

“Who else could possibly be here. It’s a wasteland.”

Sunny shakes his head and keeps walking. “The autobots and decepticons deserted the planets but some were too stubborn to leave a dying world and now they have started evolving. Along with Cybertrons wildlife. They opened up the fighting pits and are fighting the wildlife.”

“Okay? So why can't we go.”

“Because they have Bob.”

Skyflare looks at him. “The insecticon.”

“I assume SIdeswipe told you.”

“More like we had one back home and I'm pretty sure Sideswipe took out his hatred for Bob on the poor thing. Things were mean to. Tried to eat me.”

Sunstreaker shakes his head. “Bob isn't like other insecticons. He’s a runt and a sweetheart. And they are forcing him to fight. He hates fighting.”

Skyflare kicks at the ground. “Fine. I guess we can spare some time. Now where is he.”

“Kaon gladiator pits.” Sunstreaker points ahead of them and Skyflare can see the tall menacing building off in the distance.

“Of course he is.” She groans and they keep walking.

**_‘I'll be home soon.’_** She opens the bond brushing her love across it even though she knows they probably won't feel anything.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Cybertron Pt.2

“Okay we’re here.” Sunstreaker stops and Skyflare looks up. “Welcome to Kaon.”

Kaon is nothing but rubble. Except for the huge gladiator ring in the center. She can hear the yelling and screaming coming from the ring.

Sunstreaker is shaking and Skyflare puts a hand on his shoulder. “I can go instead.”

“No. I am not sending you alone.” He growls.

“Well. Let’s go then.” She starts walking towards the ring.

“Stop.” Sunstreaker grabs her. “We’ll sneak in tonight.”

“Oh come on there can't be that many.”

As she says that there is a loud roar behind the wall and she sees something flying over the wall. They cover their faces as it lands causing a dust cloud. 

Skyflare walks closer to the strange mechanimal. 

“Sunny. What is that.”

“I think it’s a turbowolf. It’s so small though.”

“That’s small.” She walks over carefully and looks down. The wolf's eyes are open. Bright blue. Like her own. The color of peace.

“I think it's just a bitlet. He still has his baby fangs.”

Skyflare places a servo on it’s head and it starts to purr. She hears a sword being drawn and turns to look at Sunstreker.

“What are you doing.”

“Putting it out of its misery.”

“But..”

“Sky. His back is broken. He has multiple internal injuries. He’s suffering.”

She nods sadly rubbing the pups head one last time and steps back looking away as his claymore falls.

“Okay.” He wipes the blade off and turns to Sky. “Let’s..”

His optics widen and she grunts as she’s grabbed from behind.

“Sunny!” He yanks against the arm that grabs him turning to see at least 20 mechs standing behind him.

“Well. Look what we have here.” One of the mechs says. He’s a dull orange with bright red optics.

“Have’nt seen a femme since the fall. I’m tired of using those beasts.”

Skyflare struggles harder and Sunstreaker growls. 

“Oo. A little protective of her are we.” The mech holding her nuzzles her neck and she growls struggling against him. 

“Lets get them into cells.”

They drag them into the arena and into the cells below. Skyflare was still struggling as they through her in.

“If she survives the fight we can all take a turn with her. And him.”

Sunstreaker growls and throws himself at the bars. They shock him, throwing him backwards and leaving a scorch mark across his face plates.

They laugh and start leaving. “Grab the bug and that annoying turbowolf. Tomorrow is our lucky day.”

They laugh as they leave and Sky looks across the way at Sunny. He’s holding his face growling. “Sunny.”

“What?”

“We’re gonna be okay. Right?”

“I hope so, kid.” 

She sits on the ground and looks around. The cages around them were filled with mechanimals and insecticons. All just laying there. Like they were dead.

“Rest Sky. It’s going to be a very long day tomorrow. You’ll need your strength.”

  
  


~

Sky woke up to the sound of screeching. She looks around and watches as they drag a mechanimal past her cage. The poor thing is struggling against the chains holding it. She notices it has wings. Well one wing. The other looks like it was ripped off. The mechanimals lunge at the bars only to get thrown back from the shock. They open the cage next to her and the mechanimal inside barely moves. They throw the winged mechanimal into the cage and it finally stands up. Skyflare cowers back at the size of the turbowolf. Brilliant black armor with a red mane. It easily would have reached her waist maybe taller if she was standing. 

The turbo wolf launches towards the dying animal and Skyflare looks away not wanting to see it be ripped to shreds.

“Little squeamish are we.” 

She looks up and the mech from yesterday is standing at the cage. He smirks and opens the cage and she stands up. She’s taller than him but he has size on her.

“Time to play.”

She vaguely see’s Sunstreaker standing up and walking closer to the bars.

He grabs for her and she steps to the side closer to the turbo wolf next door. Who is growling at her. No not at her. The mech. The wolf’s eyes are tracking the mech in the cage with her. Completely ignoring Skyflare.

The mech grins. “Well this could be interesting. SHOCKBYTE!”

The sudden shout startles her and the turbowolf barks. Pacing in the cage.

“Yes Storm.” A blue mech walks over looking scared.

“Take the femme to the arena and bring that yellow menace. Get someone to grab that beast.”

Skyflare watches as they go into Sunny’s cage laughing as Sunny throws the mech into the bars electrocuting him. She winces as they shove an electric rod into his side and quickly cuff him as he drops to the ground in pain.

The mech Storm grabs her arm and cuffs her as well and pushes her out of the cage following Sunny through the cages. They reach a doorway and the cuffs release as they are shoved through. The door closes behind her and she can feel the panic setting in when Sunstreaker puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Relax Sky. It looks like they’re going to have us fight that turbowolf.”

The doors in front of them open and they walk out into the arena. 

“No Sunny. I think they are going to have us fight all of the animals.”

The arena is filled with mechanimals and insecticons. All of them are ripping and tearing at each other. Except one. And insecticon running away from everything. Dodging strikes from other animals.

“Bob.” Sunstreaker gasps

“Well this is going to be fun.” She pulls out her blades and Sunstreaker does the same.

The mechanimals suddenly notice them and a large turbowolf steps out. A different one than the one next to Skyflare. This one is dark grey and his eyes are red.

He snarls and charges at them. Sunstreker gets ready to swing his sword when something crashes into the wolf. Skyflare watches as the black and red turbowolf tears into the other one. Ripping him apart. She flinches as energon is splattered across her armor and turns to the other mechanimals. They all are heading straight for them. Snarling and snapping. Bloodthirsty.

“Ready.”

Skyflare nods dropping her mask and launches into the fray. 

  
  
  



	3. Cybertron Pt.3

** _Thought_ **

** _‘Bond’_ **

**‘Comm’**

Skyflare quickly wipes the energon out of her optics and continues fighting. 

Shadow the huge turbowolf she befriended is next to her snarling at anything that moves. Energon dripping from her oversized fangs. Sunny and Bob are across the arena fighting off a constructicon. Skyflare runs to help, Shadow following her, leaping onto the constructicons back and tearing at his neck cables,

4 years. 4 years they have been forced to torture eachother and the animals.

Sunny had been reunited with Bob that first day in the ring and together they had wiped most of the mechanimals. Skyflare had quickly bonded with the black and red turbowolf. They had killed many opponents over the years but Skyflare was getting desperate to get out. Her claustrophobia had caused her to throw herself frantically at the bars of her cell every night for 2 years until she passed out from the shocks.

Skyflare snaps back to reality when she hears her name. Sunny is running towards her the constructicon right behind him. Shadow and Bob are still tearing at his cables. She grabs the claymore he throws and they charge the constructicon. They slide stabbing it’s pedes to the ground tripping it. They leap for its head swinging the sword slicing the head clean off.

They stand three panting as the crowd cheers. Storm steps up and looks down at them.

“You promised Storm.” Skyflare growls giving Sunny his claymore back.

“I said you had to win against your final opponent. I didn't say it was the constructicon.”

Skyflare and Sunstreaker look at eachother.

“He’s gonna make us fight each other.” Sunny growls.

Storm smirks and Shadow growls next to Skyflare looking up at the mech who tortured her and her pups. Skyflare rests a hand on the turbowolf's head.

“We refuse.”

“You will fight each other or you will both die.” Storm waves at someone and Skyflare flinches back. Gearwhip and Hitch. The two mech were brutal and more than once had come to visit her. 

Sunny puts a hand on her shoulder and Shadow rubs against her legs. Even Bob walks over to her. 

“You will be chained and beaten while you watch as they have their way with her over and over until she begs for death.”

Skyflare grabs his arm as he opens his mouth. “Sunny. One of us has to go home and Sides needs his twin.”

“Tik Tok.” Storm chants.

“What if I fight both of them.” Sunny says. “If I win. You let us all go.”

Storm sits there for a moment and Skyflare starts to panic. Sunstreaker is good. Really good at fighting but he is going to be desperate and distracted.

“That works for me except two things.”

Sunny nods.

“One. No using your beast to help.”

** _Okay that sucks but fine._ **

“And the second one.” Sunny growls.

“You will not be fighting. The femme will.”

Skyflare feels her energon run cold.  ** _No._ **

“That wasn't our deal!” Sunnstreaker yells picking up his claymore.

“Sunny. It’s fine.” Skyflare twirls her blades staring at Storm.

Storm nods and Gearwhip and Hitch jump into the arena and Sunny is forced back by guards along with Shadow and Bob. Shadow is whining and pacing staring at Skyflare.

Skyflare closes her eyes and relaxes.  ** _One more fight. Then you're going home._ **

“Begin.” 

Gearwhip swings one of his electric whips and Skyflare jumps out of the way wincing as it snaps against her back. 

** _The electric whip wraps around her neck pulsing with each struggle._ **

She shakes of the panic and listens to the pedes running towards her.

** _“Faster kid. Listen to your opponent.” Ironhide yells as Drift throws her into the training wall. “Anticipate your opponent.”_ **

She listens and turns to block the sword that falls. The force of it makes her arms buckle and pain shoots through her cables. She pushes back, knocking Hitch over and turns to grab the whip that flies at her face.

It shocks her and she growls yanking it forcing Gearwhip closer. She swings her blade and he steps back and it catches him across the chest leaving a fairly deep gash. He growls and Skyflare smirks. She blocks the strike from Hitch and hooks her curved blades around his pulling him down and into her knee. The crunch of his nose makes her grin and she throws him aside. 

Gearwhip charges her and she steps out of the way. Tripping him.

** _“FInd your enemies weakness and use it against them. Use their rage or their fear to outsmart them.” Ironhide yells tossing her in the dirt. She screams in rage and charges him again only to get thrown over his shoulder._ **

  
  


“Is someone angry.” She taunts twirling her blades. Gearwhip punches the ground and turns back to her. 

“You will not win this femme. You will be my pet.”

** _He’s baiting you. Do not fall for it._ **

“No. You are a worthless piece of scrap. You are scared of a tiny femme.” She holds her stance as he charges spinning at the last second and swinging her blade. It catches him in the back and he lets out a deafening roar as his cables are torn to shreds.

He stays on the ground and she turns to Hitch who is still struggling to stand. His optics are dazed and energon is leaking down his face.

** _Don’t wait for your opponent to react. Strike when and where you can._ **

Skyflare grabs her daggers and throws them at Hitch. One imbeds into his shoulder. He yells and grabs at his shoulder, energon quickly seeping through his digits and dripping to the arena floor. She throws another and it goes through his hand. He screams and she smirks walking over yanking them out. He yells and she stabs them through his shoulders. She grins at the look of panic in his eyes. “Oh how the tables have turned.” He doesn't have a chance to answer as she quickly pushes the dagger through his helm. He falls lifeless and she yanks her daggers out and looks back to Gearshift who is watching her.

She stomps over reaching down and grabbing him by the throat. She looks up at Storm and shoves her blade through Gearwhips spark. He coughs clutching at his chest before his armor turns gray. She lets him slide off her sword and reaches into his chest pulling out his spark and throwing it at Storm.

“A deal is a deal!” She growls.

He nods and the arena gate opens and she nods. 

“Good luck finding cover before the storm hits.” Sunny rushes over to her and grabs her hand running. Bob and Shadow follow close behind. Green lightning strikes across the sky and they quickly transform. They race across the planet looking out for anything to use as cover. 

Shadow and Bob stay next to them when Shadow suddenly turns off track.

“Sunny. Follow Shadow.” They turn to follow the Turbowolf. 

“She’s going towards…” His engine stutters.

“What?”

“Praxus.” 

“Where Prowl is from.”

“Yes and it’s also where you were born. It’s where we met.”

They floor it keeping up with the turbowolf. Sunstreaker shudders.

“What’s wrong.” She pulls up next to him keeping pace.

“It’s the last place I saw my brother.”

It’s silent except for the rolling thunder. They spot a building and Shadow barks before running inside. They transform running the rest of the way. Sunny yells as rain starts to fall sizzling against his armor. Skyflare flinches as it hits her. It stings but it doesn't eat away at her armor like it does to Sunny.

They get inside and huddle together with the turbowolf and insecticon watching the rain pour. Skyflare starts to shake and Sunny pulls her into his lap.

“Shh. We're okay now. We’re going home.” She cries into his chest and he holds her watching the rain.

~

3 weeks later

This storm lasted longer than the last one. Sky had only paced for the first week but she had relaxed quickly. 

“So what’s Sides like. Still a prankster.”

“Yeah. Right before I transformed we pranked Optimus and Ironhide.”

“Does he have a death wish?”

“Well it was supposed to be for Prowl. We were trying to get him to confess his undying love for Jazz.”

“Still. Those two have been circling each other for eons.”

Skyflare giggles and pulls up a hologram of the prank.

Sunny laughs so loud it startles Shadow who jumps up growling and barking at them.

“Sorry girl.” Skyflare waves her off and she lays back down with a huff curling around Bob.

She hears Sunstrekers vents hitch and looks at the hologram. It switched to another video of Sideswipe. He was goofing off with Ironhide earning a punch in the helm.

“He’s so different.”

“He’s a corvette right now. He told me he used to be red?”

“Yeah. Just like your red. Well I guess Optimus’ red. It was gorgeous.”

“When we get home we’ll repaint him. Hold him down if we have to.”

Sunstreaker smiles. “Definitely and he’s getting a new alt mode. Corvettes are so inferior. Maybe we should all be lamborghinis. I definitely need an upgrade.”

“I had a feeling you would like my alt mode. It was my present when I transformed. The lamborghini aventador. My favorite car for as long as I can remember.” 

“So new alts. New color and we definitely need a good wash.”

Skyflare giggles finally seeing the Sunstreaker she remembers from her sparkling hood.

“I missed you Sunny. We all do. When I was human I tried getting them to talk about you but it was too painful. Only Sides would talk about you and it was so painful for him I stopped asking. Then I transformed and all the memories came rushing back. The first thing I wanted to do was go find you.”

“I’m here now.” He kissed her helm and she was sure if she were human she would have blushed.

“Do you still like painting?” She asks suddenly.

“Of course. I haven't done it in forever but yeah.”

‘When we get to earth I'm taking you to an art museum. They have so many different types of art. I think you will love it.”

“Sounds like a plan. Now come on let's rest. Nothing can get us and we have a long walk to get back to the ship.”

She nods and lays down and he pulls her onto his chest. “Sleep well bitlet.” He rubs her helm and she playfully smacks him before slowly offlining into sleep.

~

The storm had finally ended and they were about halfway to the hopefully still working Jackhammer. Shadow and Bob were racing ahead chasing the glitch mice into their burrows. Shadow whines digging at the hole before bounding over to a different one. Bob followed but kept getting distracted by things that moved on the ground. They had walked almost a mile from him when he realized they were gone.

Shadow suddenly stops and stares off into the distance.

“What’s the matter girl.” Sky lays her hand on the turbowolf’s man soothing the metal spikes down. Shadow growls and her hackles raise. She barks and they try and see what she is looking at.

“Let’s just keep going.” Sunstreker calls for Bob who rushes back to his side, nearly knocking him over in his excitement.

Shadow trots ahead of them sniffing the ground every once in a while before continuing on. She starts barking and runs off.

“Shadow!” Skyflare yells and runs after her.

“Wait. Sky!” Sunny runs after her. 

“Sunny look. She found the Jackhammer!” Sky yells.

Sunstreker catches up and looks as Shadow sniffs around the Jackhammer growling and barking at it.

“Good girl.” She scratches Shadow's neck cables who wags her tail happily. “Doesn't look like it's too damaged. Should be fine to get home.” Skyflare disappears inside and the Jackhammer starts up.

“Sunny come on. It’s going to take us another year to get back. Chop chop.” Skyflare looks at him from the hatch frowning.

“I haven't seen any of them for at least a vorn. Maybe longer. And we didn't part on good terms.”

Skyflare walks over to him pulling him into a hug. “Everyone misses you Sunshine.”

“No they dont. I was awful to them. The only one who misses me is Sideswipe.”

“Yeah, well no one is gonna be very happy to see me either. I basically ran away to come get you. I closed off the bond to my parents barely a month after they got me back. I abandoned my best friend to come get you. I befriended a decepticon family and sneaked out to see them with another autobots help. I incapacitated Jazz to help that family. I have commited treason multiple times when I was human but I know when I get back they will be mad but they will also be insanely happy that I am alive and that you are home.”

Sunstreaker looks at her for a moment before getting on the ship. Shadow and Bob get on and they curl up in the corner. Skyflare goes to the controls and shuts the hatch.

“Okay. Let’s hope this works.” Skyflare inputs the coordinates of the base. She pulls up on the steering and the Jackhammer bounces along the ground.

“You do know how to fly, right?”

“I got here right.” Skyflare snaps.

“You crashed here.” Sunny looks over at her clutching at his seat as hard as he can.

“Yes I did and will probably crash when we get home. Wheeljack is gonna kill me. I didn't think that far ahead.”

Sunny rolls his optics. His tanks turn as they lift off the ground a little bit. The Jackhammer levels out and Skyflare pulls back on the lever sending them up. She flips a switch and the ship speeds up.

Sunstreaker looks out the window as Cybertron gets smaller. “I’ve been by myself on this planet for years and I never thought I would miss it.”

“It’s home. Always will be.” Skyflare flips on the autopilot and gets out of the seat.

_ Will reach earth in 1 year, 4 days, 7 hours. _

“Well looks like we got some time. Do you want to go into stasis until we get there.”

“No not yet.” Sunny walks into the back and Skyflare follows.

“You're still worried.” 

“Not about seeing everyone.” He sits against the wall. “What if I turn back into the asshole that they all hate. The one you saw when you first found me.”

Skyflare sits down next to him. “If you become that mech again. I promise you.” She grabs her face in his hands. “I’ll kick your ass myself.”

He laughs and she smiles. She will never not enjoy that sound. 

“So, about that treason story.” He says looking at her.

  
  


“I saved Ravage’s life when Megetron took his anger out on him. Soundwave found me and I found out that the autobots had captured Frenzy. No one decepticon or autobot should be separated from their siblings especially when they are spark twins. When I was human I would sneak them energon and meds.”

“Frenzy and Rumble.”

“Yeah. I get along well with the little glitches. I haven't seen them since I became Skyflare but Soundwave hacks into my system every once in a while to let me know they are doing okay. He wished me luck as I left earth’s atmosphere. That was my last contact with any of them.”

“You miss them don’t you.”

“I do. If someone was unavailable to get me they would watch over me from a distance until someone got there. Ravage let me sit on his back for 10 miles until Drift came to pick me up.”

It’s silent for a while and Skyflare grabs a couple energon cubes for them both.

“Thanks.” Sunny takes it and twirls it around staring off into space. Skyflare takes a drink sighing happily. 

“So. Do you have a mate yet.”

Skyflare spits the energon out all over Sunstreker and the sleeping animals. Sunstreaker growls and wipes his face off glaring at the shocked femme.

“Why would you ask that.”

“I’m just curious is all. You talk a lot about Drift. Maybe even the decepticon’s. Bee is pretty close to your age.”

“Okay. Please stop talking.” 

“Oh I know. You have a thing for Sideswipe.”

“I do not.”

“Hey I’m not judging. He’s a good looking mech. Plus you know two for the price of one.” He gestures to himself.

“Okay. I’m going into stasis. I’ll see you in a year.” Skyflare gets up getting a little annoyed.

“Wait Sky. I’m just teasing you. I didn't get to do this when you were growing up.”

Sky sits back down.

“I am serious. Is there anyone.”

“Maybe and no I’m not telling you. I don't do girl talk.”

“Me either but I do best friends who haven't seen each other in eons talk.”

“Okay fine. I may have met someone I like.”

“Wait really.” Sunny looks surprised.

“Yeah but you will have to wait until we get home to meet them.”

“Mech or femme.”

“Mech. He’s a little bit older than me.”

“Okay so not Bluestreak, Bumblebee. The idiot twins?”

“I’m insulted you even considered them.” Skyflare growls.

“Wow and I thought I was the only one who could hate them that much.”

“They are stupid little shits who need to get shot into space.”

Sunstreaker laughs. “I assume I will hear this story when I get home.”

“Many times from Sideswipe and Ratchet. Maybe even Prowl.”

Sunstreker goes silent. “We haven't talked about Prowl.”

“Do you want to.”

“I never thought I would miss that asshole.” Skyflare smiles and chugs the last of her energon.

  
“Okay this is getting sappy. Ready.”

Sunstreaker nods and tosses his empty cube aside.

“Place in temporary stasis.” She tells the ship.

They lay down in the cots and Sunny reaches across holding her hand. “We're almost home.”

She smiles and slowly drifts off.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
